


show me where the light is

by cathar



Series: Hetalia Kink Meme fills [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt, Hetalia Kink Meme, M/M, No Lube, Not Beta Read, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:27:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathar/pseuds/cathar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Lithuania wants so, so badly to hate what’s happening."</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fill for this prompt:</p>
<p>OP wants a dub-con or non-con in which Russia forces either Lithuania or Prussia to rape the other.</p>
<p>Bonus: Lithuania and Prussia are both unwilling all the way through</p>
            </blockquote>





	show me where the light is

**Author's Note:**

> The fill that popped my sex-writing cherry over at the Hetalia Kink Meme.  
> And also gave me an unhealthy addiction to filling prompts about noncon, what can I say

Lithuania wants so, so badly to hate what’s happening.

 

He’s spread out on the bed, eyes closed with Russia bent over him. Although this is never something he wants or enjoys he’s painfully hard. Fingers are pushing in at him, demanding entrance. Two at once and they’re only minimally slicked with lubricant, catching and burning as they slide in. Lithuania’s breath hitches, and almost as a reflex his hips try to jerk away. They’re pinned a moment later, Russia’s free hand pressing hard enough to leave bruises.

 

His head lolls to one side, eyes cracking open, and he catches a glimpse of Prussia’s pale face hovering at the side of the bed. His eyes are wide- in anticipation? In revulsion? When he sees Lithuania looking he blushes and looks down. Lithuania is struck by the intense and inappropriate urge to laugh.

 

_You have no right to be blushing, you’re about to rape me!_

 

The fingers inside him are twisting and spreading now, and the urge to laugh is gone. Lithuania bites down on a whimper as they brush, ever so lightly, against his prostate. This isn’t meant to be pleasurable, though, and they don’t return there again. A third finger is added, and the burning pain of the stretch really does drag a whimper out of him.

 

”Slut.” Russia says, affectionately. “You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?”

 

It’s true, and Lithuania can’t help hating himself, more and more each moment this goes on. The bitter seed that’s been growing exponentially in his chest, ever time he’s been forced to have sex, his finally reached fruition. He can’t deny the fact that some part of him, however minor,  _wants this._  

Prussia is shifting uncomfortably in the background, as Russia pulls his fingers out of Lithuania’s ass and wraps them harshly around his cock. Lithuania bucks up again, and now he’s not even trying to get away. Russia mutters something to Prussia, perhaps a threat or some other motivation. Whatever it is, now Prussia has replaced him and _ah-_

 

It’s too much, too fast, the amount of preparation not enough for this to be anything but agonizing. And that’s how Russia has planned it all along. It feels to Lithuania like he’s being split in two, as Prussia slides in and in and in until he stops balls-deep.

 

Lithuania can’t help himself, opening his eyes again to stare at Prussia’s face. He wants him to feel the accusation in his glare, wants it to plague him if he plans on getting any pleasure from this act. And maybe it’s a bit selfish of him. Maybe at least one person should enjoy this.

 

But what he sees startles him, because it  _was_  revulsion he saw earlier when he was being prepared and apparently it’s himself Prussia is sickened with. It’s not gratifying to know this. It’s not anything at all. Okay, you’re a decent human being. You’re not depraved. But why don’t you challenge it?

 

Prussia begins to move, pulling out until only the tip of his cock is keeping Lithuania’s ass open. He hesitates and for a split second Lithuania thinks he’s actually going to protest what he’s doing. But the moment when he gives in is palpable. He pulls Lithuania’s hips up and thrusts, hard and the angle is enough to send a new jolt up Lithuania’s spine. He bites down on his lips hard enough to draw out the coppery taste of blood.

 

It’s all over for him now, Lithuania’s coming apart at the seams. His prostate is rubbed against for what would be the final time, and he clenches and cries out and spills cum all over his stomach. The pressure of his walls around Prussia is enough to bring him over the edge as well, and he whimpers and falls to the wooden floor, ending up bruising his kneecaps and sliding out of Lithuania at the same time. 

Prussia mutters a choked apology, but Lithuania turns his face away. That’s not something he needs to hear. He actually, truthfully,  _does not care._  He doesn’t need Prussia to be sorry. All that’s left is the mark on Lithuania’s heart, another white line on the brittle glass. Maybe this will be the turning point when he becomes numb to being violated.

 

He’s vaguely glad when both Prussia and Russia leave him in the darkened room, cum leaking out of his sore ass and dribbling onto the soiled bedsheets.

 

All he really wanted was to be left alone in the first place.


End file.
